El ángel y el demonio
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: -¿Por qué?- me hacia esa pregunta mi hermana Tanya-¿Porqué justo con él?- -Porque lo amo- fue mi única respuesta -Pero…-siguió mi hermana-Es un ángel…- -¡Tu eres una diablesa!- grito-¿Cómo rayos te enamoraste de un ángel?-
1. La encomienda

**Aqui esoty con otra de mis lcoas ideas porfas denle una oportunidad ojala y les guste yeahhhh jajaaj XD**

* * *

** PREFACIO**

-¿Por qué?- me hacia esa pregunta mi hermana Tanya-¿Porqué justo con él?-

-Porque lo amo- fue mi única respuesta

-Pero…-siguió mi hermana-Es un ángel…-

-En primera es un Arcángel y en segunda ¿Eso que?- le dije con desden

-¡Tu eres una diablesa!- grito-¿Cómo rayos te enamoraste de un ángel?-

-No lo sé…- le dije y sin más abandone el infierno para irme a la tierra a unirme con mi amado.

Subí y pase por los rojos pasillos del infierno mientras iba camino a la tierra en eso alguien me jalo del brazo yo voltee y vi a Tanya con mirada suplicante.

-¡No te vayas! ¿Qué le voy a decir al amo?- me dijo llena de miedo

-¡Qué se vaya al cielo!- le dije enojada

-Es adonde vas tu…-repuso Tanya con una cara llena de asco

-Es donde él esta y el es demasiado puro para estar aquí…- dije sonriendo mientras lo recordaba

-¡ME DAS ASCO BELLA!- me grito Tanya

-Que mal que te produzca ese sentimiento- dije con resignación, me solté de ella y me fui.

Subí a la tierra y ahí lo vi esperándome en la estación de tren yo sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡EDWARD!- le grite mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

-¡Bella!- dijo él mientras me abrazaba y me besaba

Mire sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y sonreí mientras el me sonreía con la más hermosa y sincera de sus sonrisas, no podía creer que en verdad este ángel fuera mío y de nadie más, no podía creer que después de ocho años enamorados por fin estaríamos juntos.

* * *

**LA ENCOMIENDA**

-Perfecto…sencillamente perfecto- dije sarcásticamente mientras veía al ejercito de Ángeles haciendo el bien en mi territorio.

Baje de nuevo al infierno y ahí vi a Tanya que se acercaba a mi corriendo.

-¡El amo desea verte!- dijo sonriendo

Yo sonreí y fui corriendo a verlo y ahí en su trono rojo escarlata estaba mi amo y señor.

-Amo- dije mientras me inclinaba

-Bella ¡Te tengo una muy buena noticia!- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Cuál es amo?- le pregunte ansiosa

-Hiciste un buen trabajo tentando a Adolfo Hilter-

Yo sonreí complacida, sin duda unos de mis mejores trabajos

-Bueno ahora te encomendaremos a que tientes a un nuevo papa que amenaza con destruir todo el mal que hemos creado- dijo mi amo serio

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunte

-Papa Juan Pablo segundo- dijo mi amo como si estuviera diciendo una grosería

Me enseño una foto del padre, se veía tan puro y tan hermoso, quite esos pensamientos de mi mente rápidamente.

-No le fallare amo…- le dije mientras me inclinaba y me iba

Lo que no sabía era que Dios había mandado a un Arcángel también para ayudarlo y aquí comienza nuestra historia.

Llegue al hombro del papa si se que sonara estupido pero así nos mandan no es broma cuando ponen a un ángel y a un diablo discutiendo uno en cada hombro, es real.

Fui corriendo a la estación en la que te enviaban abracé a Tanya la cuál me deseo suerte y me subí al tubo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en el hombro de ese hombre al que ahora admiro y amo con todo mi corazón.

En ese momento vi que paso una chica en minifalda acercándose al papa, seguramente una prostitua arrepentida yo le dije en el oído que se aprovechara de ella pero era tanta la fe que venía de este humano que no tuvo ni un minuto de duda en su cabeza, la chica se iba acercando más, supe que cosas indecentes no lo podía tentar de hecho no quería, así que solamente le induje que no la perdonara que esa chica era una vergüenza una pecadora, en eso sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca.

-Ve lo que va a hacer-dijo una hermosa voz cantarina en mi oído.

Yo lo mordí pero el no quito su mano de mi boca, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Padre…yo soy una…una…- la pobre e infeliz mujer no pudo terminar la frase

El papa la abrazó y beso su cabeza.

-Una mujer arrepentida y eso es lo que importa…- dijo el Papa con su dulce voz.

Yo bufe y me encendí como una antorcha, ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan bueno? ¡Hasta parecía un ángel! Voltee para encontrarme con uno de ellos como si lo hubiera invocado pelo castaño cobrizo ojos verde esmeralda y piel pálida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le dije enojada

El con una hermosa sonrisa se situó más cerca de mí

-Soy tu nuevo vecino-dijo riéndose con su risa cantarina

Yo bufé y desvié la vista ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un ángel obstruyendo mis planes!

-¡Lárgate! Obstruyes mi trabajo- le dije enfadada

-Mi trabajo es obstruir el tuyo-dijo riendo

Yo bufe estaba que echaba chispas voltee la cara con desdén y le di la espalda.

-Limítate a mantenerte del lado de tu hombro…- le dije fríamente

-Eso no será problema- dijo sonriéndome con suficiencia

-Yo me llamo Edward, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- me pregunto con su melodiosa voz

-No te importa- le dije fríamente

-¿No te importa? ¿No es ese un nombre muy tonto para un demonio?- dijo sonriéndome

Yo tuve que reprimir una sonrisa pero no la pude contener, al ver mi sonrisa Edward me sonrió más.

-Bueno ya basta de hacer bromas- dije intentando ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro

-Como quieras "No te importa"- dijo Edward sonriéndome

-Me llamo Bella- le dije

-Bella entonces…- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa de lado

* * *

Ojala y les haya gustado el 1 capítulo apenas estoi escribien la historia pero diganme si quieren que siga por favor!!!

Reviews!!!!!!

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	2. Sentimientos extraños

**Aqui esta otro capitulo me alegra que els haya gustado XD y si como siempre ponen a mi Eddie como el demonio quise poner a Bella guajajajajjajaj**

* * *

Así pasaron las horas y yo ya estaba aburrida, así que me rendí de tentar al Papa, era un hombre demasiado puro y la verdad no quería quitarle su pureza, Edward de vez en cuando me volteaba a ver y me sonreía yo quitaba la cara con desdén no quería que viera que me sentía nerviosa cuando me miraba así.

-¿En que piensas Bella?- pregunto Edward después de un rato

-En nada, es solo que…no se no puedo tentar a este hombre…- dije refunfuñando

-¿No puedes? O ¿No quieres?- pregunto divertido con su hermosa sonrisa

-¿Qué te importa? ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA!- grite

-Vaya ahora suenas como una adolescente…- dijo riendo

-¡Ya basta Edward!- dije enojada

-Vaya, me llamaste Edward…- dijo dejando de reír

-Si- dije intentando sonar indiferente-¿Ese es tu nombre no?-

-Si- dijo él pensativo

-Vaya hasta que por fin cerraste la boca- dije aliviada

-¿Quién dijo que la iba a cerrar? Fue solo un momento de reflexión- dijo riendo

-¡No se supone que los ángeles son buenos y no deberían de molestar!- dije extasiada

-No necesariamente- dijo el con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno me iré a dormir- dije cansada

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo sarcásticamente

-Jajaja muy gracioso…- dije enfadada y me dormí

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté y vi al Papa el estaba rezando ¡¿Qué?! El amo nunca había dicho nada sobre tener que escuchar por más de dos horas los rezos de un hombre hacia alguien que no era nadie para mí.

-¿Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije

Esto lo tomo desprevenido ya que fui un poco educada, más de lo que yo quise pero bueno ya lo había dicho ¿no?

-Si Bella ¿Qué pasa?- dijo educadamente

-¿Cómo soportas esto?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si ¿Cómo soportas estar por más de tres horas orando?- pregunte confundida

-Orarle a Dios nuestro señor es lo más hermoso del mundo- dijo sonriendo

-Jajaja, si como no, diría yo que lo más hermoso del mundo es Brad Pitt-

-¿Y por eso tuviste que tentarlo a engañar a Jennifer?- dijo Edward

-Si, aunque no salio como yo planeaba…-dije indignada

-Si ahora él es feliz con Angelina- dijo riendo

-Tú…- dije enojada-¡Tú fuiste el que los hizo felices!-

-Naturalmente- dijo riendo

-¡Porque siempre arruinas todos mis planes, desde que tú llegaste no he podido hacer un encargo bien!-

-Pero tuviste éxito con Hilter y también con otros…-

-Si pero eso era antes de que tu llegaras- dije frustrada

-Ya era hora de que dejarás de salirte con la tuya- dijo sonriéndome

-¡Deja de sonreír así! Me pones…- no termine la frase no podía dejar que supiera que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto sonriéndome

-No…-dije yo otra vez nerviosa

-Yo creo que si…-dijo y se acercó a mi lado del hombro

-¡Hey! Aléjate de aquí, este es mi lado del hombro…- dije más nerviosa que antes

-Como quieras…- dijo mientras se iba

Pero en cuánto se fue desee tenerlo cerca y eso no me gusto así que me dispuse a dormir, dormida no vería su sonrisa y no pensaría en cosas que una diablesa no debe pensar.

* * *

-Hey Bella despierta, ya se acabaron los rezos- dijo una hermosa voz

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sentí que me fundía en ellos pero moví la cabeza y me levante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! Pensé que este hombre no acabaría de rezar nunca-

-Exagerada- dijo riendo

-Engreído-conteste

-Gruñona-

-Tonto-

-Hermosa-

-Idio…- no pude terminar la frase y me le quede viendo mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza

-Vaya, jamás pensé en ver a una diabla sonrojada- dijo riendo

-No estoy sonrojada, solo estoy enojada por tu atrevimiento- dije nerviosa de nuevo

-Solo por esta vez no te contradeciré- dijo y riendo se fue a su lado del hombro

Yo me quede en estado vegetal ¿Hermosa? El me había llamado hermosa y eso me hacia sentir… ¿bien? ¡No! no podía sentirme bien cuándo una cosa con alas me había dicho que era hermosa _"Una cosa con alas muy sexy, además dejame decirte que él no tiene alas..." _dijo mi voz interior

-¡Cállate!- mascullé en voz alta

-Pero si no he dicho nada…- dijo Edward confundido

-No hablaba contigo- dije enojada

-Ahora hablas sola- dijo riendo

-Ahora si es para ti… ¡CALLATE!-grite

-Como lo desee la señorita-dijo riendo

¿Cómo no perdía su buen humor? ¡Nunca lo había visto ni triste ni enojado! Siempre feliz y con mucho amor en los ojos _"Un amor que nunca será para ti"_ dijo de nuevo mi voz interior, y esta vez no discutí con ella porque decía la verdad.

Pase la noche en vela discutiendo con mi interior era muy estúpido que pensara que yo podría sentir algo por ese Angel tan Idiota, y tan hermoso y perfecto… ¡Ya basta! No podía dejar que el supiera de esto ¡No era posible! ¡Éramos enemigos! El hacia el bien y yo el mal éramos como el agua y el aceite.

En eso escuche que Edward hablaba ¿solo o consigo mismo? No lo sabía.

-No, ya se pero no te preocupes- dijo-¡Claro mi ángel! También te amo, adiós-

-¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunte curiosa

-Sabes que tanto los Ángeles como los demonios pueden hablarse solamente mirando ya sea al cielo como es mi caso o al infierno-

-Cierto…-dije secamente

¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡El ya tenía a su amor! ¡Solo intentaba confundirme! ¿Por qué me había dicho hermosa?

Odiaba cuando pasaba esto empecé a llorar de la ira y también de un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca, tristeza y dolía, dolía demasiado.

-Oye Bella…-dijo Edward

No le conteste y me voltee, me sentía muy mal, y no quería sentirme así, ¡no podía! que clase de diablesa era, no tenía control sobre mi desde que ese ángel entro a mi vida.

-¿Estás llorando?- pregunto preocupado

-No…-dije pero la voz se me quebró

Antes de que pudiera secarme las lagrimas el ya estaba ahí abrazándome y dándome palabras de apoyo, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien y sin saber lo que hacía lo abracé y empecé a llorar.

-No quiero que estés triste-

-No…no lo estoy-

-¿Entonces porque lloras?-

-No te lo quiero decir-

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Dado a que hasta ahora nos hemos conocido…no-

-¿Confiaras en mí algún día?-

-No lo se…-

-Yo quisiera que confiaras en mí-

-Yo quisiera confiar en ti-

-¿Por qué no puedes?-

-Somos enemigos, tú haces el bien y yo él mal…-

-Pero aún así sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo sabía, pero ahora lo se, gracias Edward-

-Cuando necesites a alguien solo ve a mi lado del hombro, se permiten bichos raros-

Me reí por el comentario y le di un codazo juguetón en el estomago el se río y antes de irse deposito un beso en mi frente, me ruboricé como nunca antes y el sonriendo se fue a su lado del hombro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les sguta como se esta desarrolando? se aceptan ideas jajjajaja bn quiero muchos reviews me animan mucho a escribir**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	3. Lastimando

**Bien aqui esta otro cap quiero muchos reviews por favor jajajaj ya esta la portada de él Angel y el demonio en mi profile jjejejejjej para quien las quiera ver!!! busque una imagen en internet hasta que encontre esta que me encanto y ams pq pone algo sobre arcángel lo mismo que es mi Eddie jejejejjej XD**

* * *

-Bella- pregunto su hermosa voz-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si…-dije despertándome-Gracias por preocuparte-

-Es que de verdad no me gusta ver a las personas tristes-

-Siempre tan bueno verdad-

-Es algo con lo que nací desde que era humano…-

-¿Fuiste humano? Pero…-

-Es una larga historia…-

-Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Nací en Londres Inglaterra, el 11 de febrero de 1929…-

-¿Y cuántos años tenías?-

-20 años- dijo sonriendo

-Te sigues viendo de 20…-

-Si morí el 14 de mayo de 1939…-

-Fue en la segunda guerra mundial…-dije sorprendida

-Así es…- dijo mirándome melancólico

-¿Por qué te mataron?-

-Bueno estábamos en una guerra…-dijo riendo

-Lo sé pero ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Guíe a una familia de Judíos a un lugar seguro, les di protección y también los salve de Hilter-

-Entonces estos judíos se salvaron gracias a ti- dije sorprendida

-Así es, morí de un balazo por la espalda y subí al cielo…-

-Y te hicieron ángel-

-No exactamente… ¿sabías que el papa que te encomendaron tentar también vivió eso?-

-Lo sé pero si el sube al cielo no lo harán ángel ¿o sí?-

-No, a él lo harán santo-

-Pero tu eres un arcángel ¿Cómo te dieron ese puesto tan rápido?-

-Ni yo mismo lo sé… no creo merecerlo simplemente yo no creo que sea digno pero si Mi señor piensa que si lo soy, entonces nunca lo defraudare-

-Wow eres demasiado modesto-

-jajaja ¿Y tu desde cuando eres diablesa?-

-Era mi destino…-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí- dije recordando la triste historia de mi vida

-¿Tu destino? ¿Nunca fuiste humana?-

-No…-dije bajando la mirada

-Es… difícil de explicar, no se quienes fueron mis padre solamente se que desde pequeña me educaron así-

-Solamente a ti-

-No…yo tengo una hermana llamada Tanya-

-Oh…- fue todo lo que dijo Edward

-No quiero contar esa historia por favor hablemos de otra cosa…-

-¿Es tan fea?-

-No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrimos pero a ti eso que te importa-

-Me importas tu Bella…- yo lo mire atónita- Al igual que todos los demás- se apresuro a aclarar

-Si, como a todos los demás…

-¿Por qué eres diablesa?-

-Mi destino, ellos me quisieron así y así soy no cambiare nunca-

-¿De cuántos años te quedaste?-

-Dieciocho-

-Vaya, ya eres mayor de edad-

-Así es- conteste sonriendo

-No eres como las otras diablesas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-No eres mala…bueno tan mala-

-¿Quieres saber lo mala que puedo llegar a ser?- pregunte encarnando una ceja

-No…- dijo mirándome no supe interpretar su mirada pero hizo que me sintiera nerviosa

-Entonces no me desafíes Edward- dije fría y cortante

-Esta bien Bella- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Nos quedamos así callados por un momento yo no sabía como decirle que yo no quería que le pasara nada malo, su mirada mostraba un poco de… ¿dolor? ¿Sería por mis palabras? Suspire y lo voltee a ver

-En verdad no quiero dañarte por eso por favor no me provoques….- dije sinceramente

-¿Qué pasaría si te provocara?- pregunto mirándome de nuevo

-Mi demonio interior saldría y acabaría contigo- dije asustada de que algo le pudiera llegar a pasar

-¿Demonio interior?- me pregunto claramente sorprendido

-Cuando nos descontrolamos demasiado sale nuestro demonio interior, eso es lo que te convierte en diablesa completamente y ya no hay marcha atrás…

-¿Cómo que te convierte completamente? ¿No eres diablesa ya?-

-¿Ves como puedo ahora entablar una conversación normal contigo ahora?-

Él asintió mirándome claramente interesado en mi explicación

-Si mi demonio interior hubiera ya salido justo ahora estarías muerto-

-¿No hay esperanza?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos, de nuevo no pude descifrar su mirada

-¿Para quién?- dije confundida

-Para la diablesa, ¿no hay esperanza de que su demonio interior nunca surja?-

Su mirada era intensa e iba dirigida hacia mi me falto el aire aunque no lo necesitara ¿Estaría preguntando por mí?

_-¡Claro que no estúpida! ¡Solo intenta averiguar si hay demasiado peligro en eso!-dijo mi voz interior_

_-¿Acaso insinúas que no se preocupa por mí? Deja que te recuerde que el dijo que si lo hacia- le conteste ácidamente_

_-¡Tu eres su enemigo! ¿Nunca te enseñaron el significado de esa palabra? ¡E-NE-MI-GO!-_

_-¡A VECES DESEARÍA QUE TE EXTINGUIERAS!- le grite enfadada_

_-A veces desearía que dejaras de ser tan débil ¿Por qué lo quieres proteger? ¿Para qué?-_

_-Para… para… yo… sabes algo olvídalo doy por terminada esta estúpida conversación-_

_-Como quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo esfumándose_

Yo volví a la realidad y ahí estaban esos ojos azules que me hacían suspirar… y que estaban esperando una respuesta rayos…

-No lo sé… a veces se dan casos especiales y raros…-

-¿Entonces si hay esperanza?- pregunto sonriente

-Pues sí podría decirse que si… aunque yo ya se que no la habrá para mí como ya te dije es mi destino y… yo estoy orgullosa de ello-

En cuanto escucho eso dejo de sonreír y me miró con muchas dudas en sus ojos

-No te ves muy convencida…-

-No lo estoy- susurre

-Explica eso por favor-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunte dudosa

-Con los ojos cerrados

-Nunca creí que fuera mi destino… nunca fui una diablesa normal, mi hermana Tanya por ejemplo ella ha hecho todo tipo de cosas malvadas… ella es la que me daba consejos y me enseñaba…-

-¿Tu mente nunca pensó en esos planes?-

-No...- murmure avergonzada

-¿No has llegado a pensar que tú no eres una diablesa?-pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano

-No…claro que no…yo soy una diablesa por nacimiento-dije intentando sonar firme y quitaba mi mano de la suya

-Para ser diablesa eres mala mintiendo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cállate-mascullé sonriente

-Me encanta cuando sonríes así-dijo feliz

-¿Así como?-pregunte sonrojada

-Sinceramente-respondió mientras agarraba un mechón de mi pelo

-Edward…no me toques-dije mientras me alejaba de él, no quería que el tocara a una sucia diablesa…sus puras manos no debían hacerlo

-Perdón si te ofendí-dijo preocupado

-No es eso-me apresure a aclarar

-¿Entonces que es?-

-Tú eres un ángel…yo una diablesa, tú eres puro…yo…yo basura-dije bajito

-Escúchame bien Isabella tú no eres basura-dijo enfadado vaya hasta ahora nunca lo había visto enfadado

-¿Por qué me defiendes?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos-Podría estar engañándote

-Tus ojos no mienten Bella-dijo suavizando sus facciones-Y para ser diablesa eres pésima mintiendo

-Deja de repetir eso-dije riendo-Me ofendes

-Perdona pero solo digo la verdad-dijo riendo

En eso volteamos a ver una conmovedora escena ahí estaba un chico de piel morena y ojos cafés de la mano de una chica de ojos chocolate y pelo cobrizo, se miraban a los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-Que hermoso es el amor ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Edward suspirando

-Si que lo es-dije mientras bufaba

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-pregunte mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Si-dijo firme

-¿Estás enamorado ahora?-pregunte angustiada

-Si… la amo mucho-dijo sonriendo

Yo me sentí a morir…quería a otra, yo ya no podía seguir aquí, tenía que ir con el amo para que me diera otra misión no podía seguir aquí…este ángel se estaba metiendo en mi corazón y yo no quería sufrir

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto al ver que me levantaba

-A casa-respondí mientras me iba a la estación que me llevaría de regreso a donde yo pertenecía…

* * *

Fui hacia la estación de tren caminando entre los humanos con una ropa causal mi pelo castaño suelto y un abrigo cubriéndome, pero bueno…¿Qué le iba a hacer? Yo me tenía que ir en eso sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo voltee de seguro un hombre, siempre hacían eso y pedían mi teléfono…pero cuando vi sus verdes ojos mi corazón se paralizo…no traía su ropa blanca, ahora tenía una camiseta azul que contrastaba increíblemente bien con su pálida piel

-No vas a ir-dijo firme

-¿Y porque no?-pregunte desafiante

-Porque se que iras a decirle algo a tu amo y no lo puedo permitir, hice mal en confiar en ti-

Ouch eso había dolido…mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¡Arrg! ¡Malditas lágrimas traicioneras!

-Eres un idiota-dije con la voz rota

-Lo sé-susurró tan bajo que no pude escucharlo

-Suéltame-dije

-No-dijo tranquilo

-Hablo en serio Edward déjame- dije deshaciéndome de su agarre

-Yo también hablo en serio Bella, no pienso dejarte ir-

-¡No te pienso traicionar! ¡Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo!-

-¿Y porque no? ¡Se que tu amo lee mentes!-dijo firmemente

-No puede leer la mía…él no puede, es la única que no puede leer ¡NO PUEDE!-dije mientras me echaba a llorar y me iba corriendo

* * *

0k chicas atención el prox cap es Edward POV!!! y si Bella luego aclarara todo el asunto de su amo pq eso de leer mentes wow jaja no se se me ocurrio!!! bn ojala y les haya gustado denme ideas para que vea que puedo poner!!! XD

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	4. Edward POV

**Aqui esta otro cap y quiero muchos reviews!!!! me costo imaginación escribirlo jejejej XD y Londonladiie ¡Miles de gracias x hacer esa portada! pero no la puedo ver!!! ¬¬, pero si quieres mandamela x mail, mi mail esta en mi profile!!! XD ojala y les guste el cap**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**

* * *

Edward POV

-¿No hay esperanza?- pregunte mirándola fijamente…tenía que haber esperanza…ella no podía ser malvada…ella no

-¿Para quién?- dijo confundida

-Para la diablesa, ¿no hay esperanza de que su demonio interior nunca surja?-

-No lo sé… a veces se dan casos especiales y raros…-

-¿Entonces si hay esperanza?- pregunte sonriente

-Pues sí podría decirse que si… aunque yo ya se que no la habrá para mí como ya te dije es mi destino y… yo estoy orgullosa de ello-

En cuanto dijo eso deje de sonreír…no ella no podía estar orgullosa ¿O sí?

-No te ves muy convencida…-dije seriamente

-No lo estoy- susurro

-Explica eso por favor-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto dudosa

-Con los ojos cerrados-dije sinceramente

-Nunca creí que fuera mi destino… nunca fui una diablesa normal, mi hermana Tanya por ejemplo ella ha hecho todo tipo de cosas malvadas… ella es la que me daba consejos y me enseñaba…-

-¿Tu mente nunca pensó en esos planes?-pregunte mientras en mi interior sonreía

-No...- murmuro avergonzada

-¿No has llegado a pensar que tú no eres una diablesa?-pregunte mientras tomaba su hermosa mano

-No…claro que no…yo soy una diablesa por nacimiento-dijo intentando sonar firme

-Para ser diablesa eres mala mintiendo-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Cállate-masculló sonriente

-Me encanta cuando sonríes así-dije feliz, amaba esa sonrisa era la sonrisa de mi Bella…

-¿Así como?-pregunto sonrojada

-Sinceramente-respondí mientras agarraba un mechón de su pelo

-Edward…no me toques-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi, yo sentí como mi corazón se oprimía…ella no quería que la tocara…

-Perdón si te ofendí-dije preocupado

-No es eso-dijo apresurada

-¿Entonces que es?-pregunte interesado

-Tú eres un ángel…yo una diablesa, tú eres puro…yo…yo basura-

Yo me enfade ¡Ella no era basura! ¡Ella era lo mejor que hasta ahora me había pasado, a demás de Dios claro!

-Escúchame bien Isabella tú no eres basura-dije apretando los puños

-¿Por qué me defiendes?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-Podría estar engañándote

-Tus ojos no mienten Bella-dije mientras suavizaba mi tono de voz-Y para ser diablesa eres pésima mintiendo

-Deja de repetir eso-dijo riendo-Me ofendes

-Perdona pero solo digo la verdad-dije riendo

En eso volteamos a ver una conmovedora escena ahí estaba un chico de piel morena y ojos cafés de la mano de una chica de ojos chocolate y pelo cobrizo, se miraban a los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-Que hermoso es el amor ¿No lo crees?-pregunte suspirando

-Si que lo es-dijo mientras bufaba

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sorprendido

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-pregunto mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos cafés

-Si-dije seguro y había un nombre para esa ella, sus iniciales lo decían todo "I.M"

-¿Estás enamorado ahora?-pregunto angustiada

-Si… la amo mucho-dije sonriendo pensando en mi "I.M"

En eso vi como se levantaba y se iba suspirando…

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunte al ver que se levantaba

-A casa-respondió mientras se iba corriendo

Yo fui detrás de ella mientras me cambiaba por ropa de humano, no podía llegar tarde, tenía que alcanzarla…y ahí fue donde la vi en la estación, mas hermosa que antes…como se veía antes…la tome del brazo haciendo que me mirara

-No vas a ir-dije firme

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto desafiante

-Porque se que iras a decirle algo a tu amo y no lo puedo permitir, hice mal en confiar en ti- dije como una excusa ¡Claro que confiaba en ella! ¡Sabía que no me iba a traicionar!

-Eres un idiota-dijo con la voz rota

-Lo sé-susurré mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por haber dicho esa tonta excusa

-Suéltame-dijo con dolor

-No-dije tranquilo

-Hablo en serio Edward déjame- dijo deshaciéndome de mi agarre

-Yo también hablo en serio Bella, no pienso dejarte ir-

-¡No te pienso traicionar! ¡Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo!-

-¿Y porque no? ¡Se que tu amo lee mentes!-dije firmemente

-No puede leer la mía…él no puede, es la única que no puede leer ¡NO PUEDE!-dijo mientras se echaba a llorar y se iba corriendo

-¡BELLA!-grite yendo detrás de ella ¿Cómo era eso de que su amo no podía leerle la mente? ¡No podía ser! ¡Era ella! ¡En verdad era ella! Iba a correr tras ella pero una mano me detuvo

-Emmet…-dije enfadado

-Lo siento hermanito pero aya Chuy (Apodo de Jesús) me ha mandado a detenerte-dijo sonriente

-Suéltame Emmet ¡Es ella! ¡Tengo que ir por ella!-dije intentando zafarme de su agarre

-Edward sabes las condiciones de está misión-dijo Emmet serio

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no me puedo controlar Emmet…ella…es ella-seguía repitiendo-¡No puedo permitir que vuelva ahí!

-Edward… ¿Qué hay de I. M?-pregunto Emmet serio

-¿Qué con ella?-pregunte confundido

-¿La vas a engañar con Bella?-

Me empecé a reír estruendosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡Por Dios Emmet! ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca engañaría a I.M con Bella!-

-¿Por qué no? Si se puede saber-

-Porque I.M es Bella-dije riendo

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas?-pregunto confundido

-I. M sus iniciales, Isabella Marie-dije sonriente

-¡Ella es la chica de la que eras ángel guardián!-dijo sorprendido

-Así es Emmet pero no fui uno bueno-dije suspirando-Por mi culpa le paso esto…por mi culpa ella es una diablesa y no recuerda nada…no me recuerda

-Hermano tú hiciste todo por ella-dijo Emmet dándome apoyo

-No hice nada bueno por ella Emmet-dije frustrado

-¡Claro que si hermano!-dijo enfadado-¡Estuviste dispuesto a volver a ser un humano para estar con ella!

-¡Pero ve como acabo todo! ¡Por mi culpa ese se intereso en ella!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Por mi culpa es infeliz!

-Pero para eso estás aquí de nuevo…para enmendar tus errores-dijo sonriente

-Gracias hermano, salúdame a nuestros angeles-dije sonriente

-¡Claro que si! ¡Adiós!-dijo esfumándose

-Adiós Emmet-dije suspirando

Camine sin dirección alguna mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado con Bella…desde que había nacido hasta ahora…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!-dijo mientras iba hacia su cama con lágrimas en sus hermosos y chocolates ojos_

_-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunte quitando las lágrimas de sus ojitos_

_-Mi mami…mi mami y mi papi se van a divorciar-dijo mi pequeña de 8 años_

_-Amor….no estés triste-dije abrazándola_

_-Tú no me dejarás como ellos ¿Verdad?-pregunto mientras se acostaba en mi estomago_

_-Claro que no…soy tu angel de la guardia y sabes que nunca te dejare-respondí sinceramente_

_-Gracias Edward-susurró mientras se quedaba dormida_

_Fin de Flash Back_

También cuando ya tenía 16 años y era una hermosa chica…desde ese momento mi corazón latió locamente por ella…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡TE ODIO! __¡TE ODIO!-empezó a gritarle al crucifico que estaba en la habitación_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte espantado_

_-¡MIS PADRES MURIERON! ¡Y EL NO LO IMPIDIO! ¡NO LO IMPIDIO!-grito con rabia y dolor_

_-Bella…no se puede hacer eso su hora ya les había llegado-dije mientras me acercaba a ella_

_-¿Por qué no estabas conmigo? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo en su funeral? ¿Por qué Edward?-pregunto calmada mientras se aferraba a mi camisa_

_-Lo siento princesa…perdóname de verdad-dije acariciando su castaño cabello-No pude ir…los demás no me pueden ver, lo siento-_

_-Estoy enamorada de ti Edward-dijo en un susurró_

_-Bella-dije sorprendido_

_-Desde hace mucho lo estoy…eres lo único que me queda…no quiero perderte-dijo llorando_

_-Nunca me perderás Bella-dije abrazándola-Rayos… ¡Yo también te amo!-_

_-¿En serio?-pregunto sonrojada_

_-Claro que si-dije sonriéndole-Pero nuestro amor es imposible…al menos que…_

_-¡Al menos que…-repitió con una sonrisa_

_-Se lo que tengo que hacer Bella…iré al cielo y pediré que me hagan humano para estar contigo-dije mientras besaba su cabeza_

_-Te amo Edward-_

_-Yo más Bella-dije mientras la atraía a mí y la besaba_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Y esa era la última vez que la había visto…después de eso desapareció…se fue y me olvido…me olvido….y ahí la encontré en medio de la lluvia sentada en una banca llorando, estaba Bella…

-Hola-dije acercándome hacia donde estaba

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto mordazmente

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que Edward? No me iré…me quedare tengo que acabar con un papa-dijo seria

-Solamente quería disculparme Bella-dije frustrado

-No acepto tus disculpas-dijo seria-Volveremos a como éramos antes simplemente dos seres que están en los hombros del mismo hombre-

-No quiero que las cosas se queden así Bella-

-Pues para llegar a un acuerdo se requiere que las dos partes quieran estar juntas, pero yo no quiero tenerte cerca de mí-

Ouch…esas palabras golpearon mi corazón muy fuerte pero me lo merecía…nunca debí haberle dicho eso…

-Bien vamonos-dije sabiendo que era inútil discutir

Fuimos a la estación y aparecimos cada uno en un hombro, me voltee viendo hacia otro lado mientras suspiraba con frustración pero me quede helado cuando escuche unos sollozos provenientes de la garganta de Bella, voltee rápidamente y la vi ahí hincada y llorando su espalda estaba descubierta de sangre y traía varios latigazos…me quede helado ¡La habían lastimado! ¡La habían obligado a volver! ¡Por eso ella no se había negado! Una ira creció dentro de mi, intente calmarme pero me era imposible…no iban a volver a tocarla no lo iban a volver a hacer…de eso me encargaba yo…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Desaparecí de ahí y fue cuando lo vi…ahí estaba mi amo, mas enojado que nunca…me agarro fuertemente del cuello y me lanzó contra la pared mientras me jalaba del cabello…

-¡PORQUE LO HICISTE PERRA!-grito golpeándome fuertemente-¡NO DEBISTE DE DECIRLE ESO AL MALDITO ANGEL!-

-¡Lo siento! –grite-¡Por favor Amo Aro no me maltrate!-

-¡Muérete!-grito mientras sacaba su rojo látigo y empezaba a golpearme fuertemente en la espalda

-¡VAS A VOLVER AHÍ!-latigazo-¡Y enmendaras tus errores!-latigazo-¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esos temas con ese angel!-

-¡AHHHH!-grite cuando me dio otro latigazo haciendo que cayera al suelo

Sentía toda la sangre corriendo por mi espalda…me vestí rápidamente y salí de ahí llorando, volví al mundo de los humanos…estaba lloviendo, me puse un abrigo y me senté en una banca, y fue cuando lo escuche…

-Hola-dijo su musical voz

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí dolida…el me había lastimado de pero manera…había lastimado mi alma…

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que Edward? No me iré…me quedare tengo que acabar con un papa-dije seria

-Solamente quería disculparme Bella-dijo frustrado

-No acepto tus disculpas-dije seria-Volveremos a como éramos antes simplemente dos seres que están en los hombros del mismo hombre-

-No quiero que las cosas se queden así Bella-

-Pues para llegar a un acuerdo se requiere que las dos partes quieran estar juntas, pero yo no quiero tenerte cerca de mí-

Pude ver el dolor en sus facciones cuando dije eso y me dolió pero era necesario…tenía que alejarlo a toda costa de mi persona…

-Bien vamonos-dijo triste

Fuimos hacia los hombros del papa y nos separamos…ahí fue cuando me empecé a quitar el abrigo que dejo al descubierto mis heridas, empecé a intentar curarlas pero los sollozos se escaparon por mi garganta…me dolía mucho…me dolía mucho, en ese momento quise morirme ahí mismo…quise ser humano y no tener vida eterna…quise que en verdad me hubieran matado…quise odiar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas pero al único que odiaba mi corazón era a mi Amo y a mi misma por haber sido tan tonta y haber confiado en Edward…

-¡BELLA!-grito Edward corriendo hacia mi-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Lo miré fijamente y pude ver rabia…en sus hermosos y siempre tranquilos ojos verdes había una rabia y dolor inmensos que nunca había visto…

-Nadie-dijo con voz rota

-¡No te creo!-dijo serio-Déjame ayudarte-

-No-dije alejándome de él-Tu no quieres ayudarme-

-¡Claro que quiero Bells!-dijo con dolor en sus ojos

Yo lo mire incrédula…Bells…hace años que no me llamaban Bells…

Inicia Flash Back

-Bells acercarte amor-

-Voy mama-

-¿Con quien estabas jugando amor?-

-Con mi ángel de la guarda-

Fin de Flash Back

-¿Angel de la guarda?-repetí mientras sentía como todo me daba vueltas y veía todo negro…

* * *

Ahhhhhh lo se es confuso pero por favor si les gusto!! o si quieren que siga si quieren saber que va a pasar!!

Si son vampiros, lobos, licantropos, brujas,gays,lesbis,heterosexuales o bisexuales (jajajaj q pedo cn eso) dejen un review!!!!!!

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	5. Recuerdos

_**Lo se había tardado muchooo en actualizar pero fue falta de inspiración jjjaajajaj ahhh y diganme ¿QUé tipo de bromas les gustaría que Bells y Eddie se hicieran? jajjaja hablen XD**_

* * *

-Hola-dijo su musical voz

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí dolida…el me había lastimado de pero manera…había lastimado mi alma…

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que Edward? No me iré…me quedare tengo que acabar con un papa-dije seria

-Solamente quería disculparme Bella-dijo frustrado

-No acepto tus disculpas-dije seria-Volveremos a como éramos antes simplemente dos seres que están en los hombros del mismo hombre-

-No quiero que las cosas se queden así Bella-

-Pues para llegar a un acuerdo se requiere que las dos partes quieran estar juntas, pero yo no quiero tenerte cerca de mí-

Pude ver el dolor en sus facciones cuando dije eso y me dolió pero era necesario…tenía que alejarlo a toda costa de mi persona…

-Bien vamonos-dijo triste

Fuimos hacia los hombros del papa y nos separamos…ahí fue cuando me empecé a quitar el abrigo que dejo al descubierto mis heridas, empecé a intentar curarlas pero los sollozos se escaparon por mi garganta…me dolía mucho…me dolía mucho, en ese momento quise morirme ahí mismo…quise ser humano y no tener vida eterna…quise que en verdad me hubieran matado…quise odiar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas pero al único que odiaba mi corazón era a mi Amo y a mi misma por haber sido tan tonta y haber confiado en Edward…

-¡BELLA!-grito Edward corriendo hacia mi-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Lo miré fijamente y pude ver rabia…en sus hermosos y siempre tranquilos ojos verdes había una rabia y dolor inmensos que nunca había visto…

-Nadie-dijo con voz rota

-¡No te creo!-dijo serio-Déjame ayudarte-

-No-dije alejándome de él-Tu no quieres ayudarme-

-¡Claro que quiero Bells!-dijo con dolor en sus ojos

Yo lo mire incrédula…Bells…hace años que no me llamaban Bells…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Bells acercarte amor-_

_-Voy mama-_

_-¿Con quien estabas jugando amor?-_

_-Con mi ángel de la guarda-_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Angel de la guarda?-repetí mientras sentía como todo me daba vueltas y veía todo negro…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-escuche su dulce voz gritándome

-¿Acaso estoy en el cielo?-pregunte confundida incorporándome

-No creo que tú quisieras estar ahí-dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida y luego me abrazo con fuerza-Lo siento…lo siento mucho-

-Te dije que te alejaras de mí-susurré con lágrimas en los ojos

-No quiero, no voy a hacerlo-dijo firme

-Edward…eres….-hermoso, perfecto, mi ángel-Imposible…-

-Lo sé pero entiéndelo Bella no pienso dejarte-dijo sonriéndome pero luego su expresión se volvió sombría-Y menos en manos de ese-

-Cállate-dije seria-Déjame en paz ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?-

-No quiero dejarte en paz-dijo con dolor-pero puedo hacerlo si en verdad lo deseas-

-Eso quiero, quiero que te alejes de mi-dije sin mirarlo

-Repítelo mirándome-dijo firme

Levante mi vista decidida a decirle eso pero me perdí en sus orbes doradas llenas de dolor…

-Yo…-

-Ves… no quieres-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Yo sin poder contenerlo me lancé a sus brazos llorando fuertemente, Edward me abrazo con ternura y acaricio mi pelo

-Estoy tan confundida Edward, no se que hacer…dime que hacer-dije sollozando

-No se que hacer tampoco-dijo besando mi cabello

-Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho-dije sinceramente-Pero eso es imposible-

-No todo es imposible-susurró mas para si mismo que para mi

-Edward debes de alejarte de mí-dije mientras mas sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta-Estás en peligro-

-¿Crees que me importa acaso? Bella…yo…yo no puedo alejarme de ti-

-Yo tampoco Edward, eres como mi propia marca de heroína-dije riendo

-¿Debería tomar eso como un tipo de declaración?-pregunto riendo

-Nop-dije sonriéndole-Yo no me estoy declarando-

-Bueno en ese caso yo tendré que hacerlo-dijo riendo

-Edward esto va muy rápido yo creo que es por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos-dije tranquila-Seguramente es por eso-

-No lo creo Bella pero como tú digas-

-Yo no puedo quererte Edward, somos enemigos mortales-

-Puedes quererme, claro que puedes-dijo mirándome atentamente

-No no puedo-dije desviando la vista

-¿Me quieres ahora?-pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-Yo…no lo sé-respondí sincera-En todo caso ¿Qué te importa saber si te quiero?-

-Me importa más de lo que te imaginas-

Yo lo mire sorprendida y lo aparte Edward suspiro y frunció el seño

-Cada vez que te digo algo como eso me alejas-

-Cada vez que algo como eso haces que me ponga…nerviosa-

-¿En serio?-pregunto sonriendo-Eso es bueno-

-Edward apenas nos conocemos no sabemos nada del uno y del otro-dije seria

-¿Acaso piensas que siento algo por ti?-

-¿Ah no?-pregunte ocultando mi desilusión

-¿Tu sientes algo por mí?-pregunto acercándose a mí

-Eres solamente un ángel-dije intentando sonar seria-Yo soy una diablesa, nunca podríamos estar juntos ¡Yo hago el mal Edward! ¡Soy mala!-

-No siempre lo has sido-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte confundida

-A nada…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?-pregunte dudosa

-Todo a su tiempo Bella haber cuéntame sobre ese Angel de la guarda que mencionaste-

-No lo sé simplemente…no se de que me hablas-dije sonrojada

-¿Ah no?-pregunto dolido

-Nop, no tengo idea-dije mientras me volteaba para otro lado

-Ah…bueno supongo que volvemos a como estábamos antes ¿No?-pregunto intentando sonreír

-Si claro-dije maliciosamente

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?-pregunto riendo

-Por nada-dije volteándome y yendo hacia mi lado del hombro, le iba a demostrar a Edward Cullen que no sentía nada por él bueno si sentía pero ¡Eso que importa! ¡Iba a divertirme mucho haciéndole bromas! Y que bromas….

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

_-Bella-dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza-¿Qué te pasa amor?-_

_-No lo sé-dijo sinceramente-No quiero que te vayas, creo que algo malo va a pasar-_

_-Nada malo pasará amor-dije mientras juntaba su frente con la mía_

_-Tengo miedo Edward…mucho miedo-susurró abrazándome_

_-No tienes porque tenerlo-dije rozando su nariz con la mía-Te protegeré de todo…soy tú angel guardián ¿Lo recuerdas?-_

_-Si…pero ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi Edward!-suplico abrazándome con fuerza-No podría soportarlo…tu no…por favor…-_

_-Nunca ¿Me escuchas Bells? Nunca me iré de tu lado, para eso me mandaron aquí para cuidarte y aparte quiero cuidarte Bella yo te…-_

_-¿Tú que?-pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos_

_-Yo te…te amo Bella-dije armándome de valor-Te amo mucho y no quiero perderte-_

_-Yo…yo también te amo Edward-dijo abrazándome-Te amo mucho-_

_-Sabes que me haces el ser mas feliz de la tierra con solo decir eso-dije mientras le sonreía_

_-Lo sé-dijo mientras me besaba lentamente_

_-Bella… ¿Sabes algo?-pregunte mientras acariciaba sus mejillas_

_-¿Qué pasa Edward?-_

_-Yo…yo ya hable con Dios-_

_-¿Y que te dijo?-pregunto emocionada_

_-Me dijo que si era lo que los dos deseábamos él no se oponía pero que va a haber peligros que enfrentar-_

_-¿Peligros?-_

_-Bella…los demonios siempre buscan la manera de acabar con los angeles-dije serio_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-_

_-Si te hacen algún daño…van a acabar conmigo Bella-dije con dolor-No puedes sufrir ningún daño-_

_-Y no lo sufriré, tú estarás a mi lado-dijo segura_

_-Por siempre y para siempre-le dije con una sonrisa torcida_

Seguía reviviendo este recuerdo…uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de mi Bella…no podía creer que ahora la tenía a mi lado, dormía tan placidamente que no pude evitar acercarme a ella…y fue cuando la escuche…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto adormecida

-¿Bella?-susurré pensando que estaba despierta

-¿A dónde me llevan? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD AYÚDAME! ¡DEJAME MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA ME VA A SALVAR! ¡EDWARD!-grito mientras veía como sus saladas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

¿Lo recordaba? ¿Me recordaba? O solamente soñaba con eso y luego lo olvidaba…pobre de Bella…le fallé no la protegí, no la cuide…no estuve cuando más me necesitaba…

-Bella…Bella por favor despierta es una pesadilla-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-Bella…-

Pero luego se calmo y sonrió…

-Edward tonto…engreído, guapo…-murmuro a lo que yo reí-Vas a ver te haré muchas bromas para que sepas que no me interesas…bueno si pero no debes saberlo-

Yo sin poder evitarlo empecé a reírme como amaba a mi Bella pero luego empezó a llorar otra vez

-Hace mucho calor…¿Dónde estoy? ¡Donde estás Edward!-dijo entre sollozos

-Bella…Bella-dije moviéndola ligeramente

-¿Edward?-pregunto incorporándose-¡EDWARD!-grito y me abrazo con fuerza

-Tranquila Bella fue un sueño-

-No…no fue un sueño-dijo todavía medio adormilada-Fue real…-

-Bells?-pregunte emocionado-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué recuerdo?-pregunto confundida

-Bella acabas de decir que fue real...tu sueño-

-No…yo no he soñado nada pero tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible-dijo quejándose

-Estabas hablando entre sueños-

-¿Qué decía?-pregunto nerviosa

-Repetías mi nombre-

-¿Q-que?-tartamudeo sonrojada

Me empecé a reír tranquilamente y ella sonrió un poco

-Decías mi nombre seguido de cosas que me harías y cosas no muy buenas…-

-¡EDWARD SUCIO!-grito dándome un zape

-¡Ouch!-dije riendo-¡No me dejaste terminar!-

-Perdón…continua pervertido-

-No soy pervertido-dije echándome a reír-Hablabas sobre bromas-

-Oh…esas cosas-dijo sonrojada

-Supongo que ya estoy prevenido-

-Y debes estarlo Cullen porque no pienso dejarte en paz ningún segundo-murmuró sonriente

-Bueno tú lo has dicho…que comience la guerra….-

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta el cap ¡COMENTEN!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**JENN**_


	6. Atentado

**Lo se he tardado muchsisisismo en actualizar pero tengo muchas historias y pss falta de inspiración x los pocos reviews...¬¬ jejeje

* * *

**

Edward POV

-Que comience la guerra-

-Bueno, Edward Cullen ¿Qué piensas hacerme?-

-Si te lo digo estaría diciendo mis movimientos y creo que te aprovecharías de ellos-dije con una sonrisa

-Quien lo diría un ángel que desconfía de los demás, pensé que los angeles confiaban en todos-

-Qué confiemos en todos no quiere decir que seamos estúpidos-

-Bueno, Edward dime la verdad ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es decir, ¿Por qué a un arcángel lo mandaron a esta misión? Pensé que solo lo hacían con los ángeles…-

-Y así es, en verdad no lo sé simplemente Dios me mando aquí- dije suspirando en verdad sabía porque pero no podía decirle-Pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?-

-Edward…no creo en el destino- dijo seria

-Antes lo hacías- murmuré perdiéndome en mis pensamientos

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

_-¿Edward?-me pregunto mi hermosa niña de 16 que estaba sentada en mis piernas_

_-¿Qué pasa princesa?- le pregunte acariciando sus cabellos_

_-¿Tú crees en el destino?-_

_-No la verdad no ¿Por qué?-le pregunte mirándola fijamente_

_-Yo si creo en el destino, gracias al destino tú estas a mi lado, gracias al destino puedo estar aquí junto a ti- me dijo mientras suspiraba y besaba mi cuello_

_-Si es así creo que iré empezando a creer en el destino-murmuré acariciando su espalda_

_-El destino nos junto Edward de verdad bueno el destino y tu jefe-dijo riendo_

_-Si pero bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunte acariciando sus cabellos_

_-No lo sé…mama me llamo quiere que vaya a verla, es algo importante-dijo mientras suspiraba-Pero no quiero ir…no quiero ver como pelean los dos-_

_-¿Segura que quieres ir?-_

_-Si será mejor que vaya ¿Me acompañaras?- me pregunto con ojos tristes _

_-No…no creo que pueda-dije suspirando-Tengo que irme por algunos días…-_

_-Oh…esta bien supongo que te veo aquí ¿No?- me dijo con una triste sonrisa_

* * *

Y fue cuando todo el accidente paso…fue cuando los padres de Bella murieron también el nuevo esposo de la madre de Bella, los tres murieron y Bella vio todo…mi pobre Bella…

_

* * *

_

Había vuelto por fin y estaba en el cuarto de Bella esperándola pero no llegaba…me empecé a preocupar…pero en eso Bella entro al cuarto con un vestido negro y ojos llorosos…

_-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!-empezó a gritarle al crucifico que estaba en la habitación_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunte espantado_

_-¡MIS PADRES MURIERON! ¡Y EL NO LO IMPIDIO! ¡NO LO IMPIDIO!-grito con rabia y dolor_

_-Bella…no se puede hacer eso su hora ya les había llegado-dije mientras me acercaba a ella_

_-¿Ya fue el funeral?-pregunte acariciando su espalda_

_Bella asintió y me miró con dolor…_

_-¿Por qué no estabas conmigo? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo en su funeral? ¿Por qué Edward?-pregunto calmada mientras se aferraba a mi camisa_

_-Lo siento princesa…perdóname de verdad-dije acariciando su castaño cabello-No pude ir…los demás no me pueden ver, lo siento-_

_-Estoy enamorada de ti Edward-dijo en un susurró_

_-Bella-dije sorprendido_

_-Desde hace mucho lo estoy…eres lo único que me queda…no quiero perderte-dijo llorando_

_-Nunca me perderás Bella-dije abrazándola-Rayos… ¡Yo también te amo!-_

_-¿En serio?-pregunto sonrojada_

_-Claro que si-dije sonriéndole-Pero nuestro amor es imposible…al menos que…_

_-¡Al menos que…-repitió con una sonrisa_

_-Se lo que tengo que hacer Bella…iré al cielo y pediré que me hagan humano para estar contigo-dije mientras besaba su cabeza_

_-Te amo Edward-_

_-Yo más Bella-dije mientras la atraía a mí y la besaba_

_-Edward… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el destino?-_

_-Aha…claro que lo recuerdo-_

_-Ahora mismo en verdad creo que estabas destinado a mí-dijo sonriente_

_-Claro que si…Bella tú naciste para estar conmigo…y…yo nací para ser tuyo- _

_-Te amo Edward, desde que era pequeña aunque se escuche morboso-dijo riendo_

_-Yo también Bella…eres la pequeña de ojos chocolate que cautivo mi corazón- le dije sonriendo _

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward! ¡Hellow!- grito la Bella de ahora mientras pasaba su mano por mi rostro

-Lo siento estaba distraído-dije suspirando-¿Estamos en la Plaza de San Pedro en el Vaticano?-

-¿A que día estamos Edward?-pregunto Bella mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

-Es el 13 de mayo de 1981 ¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendido

-¡No puede ser!-dijo mientras se levantaba-¡Edward tenemos que ir a la estación de tren ahora!-

-¿Es una de tus bromas?-

-¡Edward por favor tenemos que irnos ahora!-dijo jalando mi brazo

Yo vi su mirada preocupada y tome su mano mientras desaparecíamos e íbamos de prisa a la estación…

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Bella?-le pregunte preocupado

-¡Hay que llegar rápido al Vaticano! ¡Hay que impedir eso!-

Yo la miré sin entender y Bella me jalo para que me adentrara al vagón que era el cuál nos llevaría directo a la Plaza de San Pedro ya como humanos, en cuanto llegamos por fin Bella tomo mi mano y empezó a corre entre la gente pero yo la detuve

-Bella ya dime ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado

-¡Alguien hará algo! ¡Harán algo en contra de él…-intento decir pero en eso escuchamos un disparo, Bella y yo volteamos sorprendidos y yo protegí a Bella cubriéndola con mi cuerpo mientras veíamos como la bala se impactaba en el pecho del Papa

-¡NOOO!-grito Bella mientras comenzaba a llorar-¡No de nuevo! ¡No otra muerte por favor!-

Yo la sostuve intentando descifrar sus palabras hasta que las comprendí…Bella había recordado la muerte de sus padre…pude ver como Bella me miraba con dolor y sorpresa

-¿Edward?-pregunto nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-le pregunte preocupado-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…Edward…te recuerdo…te recuerdo Edward-murmuró sonrojada

* * *

Ahhhh¡! ¿Que va a pasar? dejen reviews y lo sabrán!!! XD

xoxoxox

Jenn


	7. I remember you

**Sorry x no haber actualizadooo aquí esta el otro cap ojala y les guste quiero muchos reviews ehh ajkaaajaa

* * *

**

Bella POV

-Que comience la guerra-

-Bueno, Edward Cullen ¿Qué piensas hacerme?-

-Si te lo digo estaría diciendo mis movimientos y creo que te aprovecharías de ellos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Quien lo diría un ángel que desconfía de los demás, pensé que los angeles confiaban en todos-dije burlonamente

-Qué confiemos en todos no quiere decir que seamos estúpidos-

-Bueno, Edward dime la verdad ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es decir, ¿Por qué a un arcángel lo mandaron a esta misión? Pensé que solo lo hacían con los ángeles…-

-Y así es, en verdad no lo sé simplemente Dios me mando aquí- dije suspirando en verdad sabía porque pero no podía decirle-Pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?-

-Edward…no creo en el destino- dije seria

-Antes lo hacías- murmuró mientras enfocaba su vista en otro lugar

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward! ¡Hellow!- grite mientras pasaba mi mano por su rostro al ver que no reaccionaba

-Lo siento estaba distraído-dijo suspirando-¿Estamos en la Plaza de San Pedro en el Vaticano?-

Yo le iba a contestar sarcásticamente pero en eso vi donde nos encontrábamos..era cierto…y recordé una conversación que había escuchado cuando mi Amo me golpeo..

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

_-Debes de saber que muy pronto ese hombre dejara de meterse en nuestras vidas…- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué le hará mi señor?-pregunto mi hermana sonriente_

_-El 13 de mayo de 1981 este hombre caerá y morirá…mandaré a alguien para matarlo…-dijo con una maligna sonrisa_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

-¿A que día estamos Edward?-pregunte mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

-Es el 13 de mayo de 1981 ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-¡No puede ser!-dije mientras me levantaba de un salto-¡Edward tenemos que ir a la estación de tren ahora!-

-¿Es una de tus bromas?-

-¡Edward por favor tenemos que irnos ahora!-dije desesperada mientras jalaba su brazo

Edward me miró y al ver las lágrimas en mis ojos tomo mi mano mientras que corriendo salíamos del hombro del papa para ir a la estación de tren…

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Bella?-me pregunto preocupado

-¡Hay que llegar rápido al Vaticano! ¡Hay que impedir eso!-dije mientras corría mas rápido

Edward me miró sorprendido y yo lo tome de la mano para llegar al vagón que era el cuál nos llevaría directo a la Plaza de San Pedro ya como humanos, en cuanto llegamos por fin, volví a tomar su mano pero Edward me detuvo…

-Bella ya dime ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-¡Alguien hará algo! ¡Harán algo en contra de él…-intente decir pero en eso se escucho un disparo, sorprendida voltee pero Edward se puso delante de mí protegiéndome con su cuerpo…ese movimiento se me hizo muy familiar…demasiado pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso al ver como la bala se impactaba en el pecho del Papa…y en eso recordé todo…

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

_-¡Ustedes van a morir!- rugió el hombre apuntándoles a mis padres_

_-¡No! ¡Por favor no!- grite llorando y en eso solamente escuche un disparo_

_-¡Noooo!-grite derrumbándome_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

-¡NOOO!-grite mientras las lágrimas contenidas corrían por mis mejillas-¡No de nuevo! ¡No otra muerte por favor!-

Edward me sostuvo más fuerte y más recuerdos se vinieron rápidamente….

_

* * *

_

Inician Flash Backs

_-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunte sorprendida al mirar como ese hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes se había aparecido en mi habitación_

_-Yo me llamo Edward y soy tu ángel guardián ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-_

_-Bella…Bella Swan-dije sonriendo_

_-Mucho gusto Bella-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes los Angeles?-

_-Protegemos a niñas hermosas como tú-dijo con una sonrisa_

_

* * *

_

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada Bella?-me pregunto un preocupado Edward

_-Un niño me beso…-dije asqueada para luego echarme a llorar_

_-¿Por qué lloras amor?-pregunto acariciando mis cabellos_

_-Yo quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo…-_

_

* * *

_

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunte mientras me acostaba en su pecho

_-SI lo creo…lo experimente contigo-susurró sonriente_

_

* * *

_

-¡Edward!-dije mientras me iba corriendo

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Bella?-pregunto preocupado abrazándome_

_-¡Mis padres se van a divorciar!-murmuré echándome a llorar_

_

* * *

_

-¿Prometes nunca dejarme?-susurré acostada en su regazo

_-Palabra de ángel-dijo con una sonrisa torcida_

_

* * *

_

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-me pregunto abrazándome fuertemente

_-Lo sé ¿Y tú sabes cuanto te amo verdad?-_

_-Si…por eso quiero estar contigo para siempre-susurró para luego besar mis labios_

_

* * *

_

-Edward ¿Qué te han dicho?-pregunte nerviosa

_-Me han otorgado Bella-dijo con emoción en sus hermosos ojos verdes-¡Me han otorgado el permiso para volver a ser humano!-_

_

* * *

_

-¿Adonde te irás Edward?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

_-Solamente a hacer la prueba que me han encomendado pero volveré pronto…volveré por ti amor- dijo besándome_

_-No vayas a tardar-susurré contra sus labios-¿Palabra de Ángel?-_

_Edward sonrió mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y acariciaba mi mejilla_

_-Palabra de Angel- juro _

_Fin de Flash Backs_

* * *

-¿Edward?-pregunte nerviosa cuando todos los recuerdos se hubieron acabado

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-me pregunto preocupado-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…Edward…te recuerdo…te recuerdo Edward-murmure sonrojada

Edward me miró sorprendido pero luego una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras me tomaba fuertemente en brazos y me abrazaba…

-Bella…mi Bella-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

-E-dward-tartamudee mientras me echaba a llorar también-Te extrañe mucho…-

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe yo mi niña…mi hermosa Bella-respondió con tanto amor en su hermosa voz aterciopelada

-¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?-pregunte llorando desconsoladamente

-¡Nunca rompería mi promesa! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta Bella! ¡Me dijeron que te habías suicidado!- dijo con furia y dolor

-Nunca…nunca me suicide…-murmuré sorprendida-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Un angel llamada Alice…ella ve visiones ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que leía mentes?-me pregunto

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

_-¿Y los angeles tienen dones especiales?-pregunte con una sonrisa_

_-Pues yo leo mentes-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendida-¿Puedes leer mi mente?-_

_-Si…todas menos la tuya…-_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

-Todas menos la mía…-repetí

-Así es…Alice ve el futuro…y vio que saltaste de un acantilado-dijo serio-¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!-

-Porque la gente que se suicida no va…no va directamente al cielo-afirme con ojos llorosos

-Exactamente y te busque por todos lados pero no te encontraba…hasta ahora…-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Prometes que no nos separaremos ahora?-pregunte aferrandome más a él

-Te lo prometo pero ya no te daré mi palabra de ángel…te daré mi palabra de un hombre que te ama con locura Bella…te amo…te amo-susurró mientras en un instante que parecieron años rozaba sus labios con los mió sellando su promesa con un beso…pareciera que este había sido nuestro primer beso…después de años otra vez estaba con él…mi ángel….mi todo…mi Edward….

* * *

Ahhhh ojala y les gusteeee


	8. Nunca mas

**Lo se he tardado muchooo y lo sientooo pero aqui esta el capitulo las amoooo alerta...hay lemmon...uno leve

* * *

**

Edward POV

Aún no podía creer que estaba besando a mi Bella…mi Bella ya no era solo Bella ahora era mi Bella, la de antes…mi único amor…nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos lo cuales estaban brillando de la emoción…

-Bella…mi amor-susurre con una sonrisa

-Edward yo…yo no me quise suicidar…enserio te lo juro…yo caí por el acantilado pero fue porque estaba huyendo de Aro-dijo con temor

-¿Estabas huyendo de Aro?-pregunte sorprendido

-Si…Aro me estaba persiguiendo Edward y yo…yo brinque del acantilado…prefería morir a que ellos me tomaran pero…no me dejaron…y aquí estoy-susurró

-Tranquila amor-susurre mientras besaba sus labios-Estamos juntos ahora…-

-Edward-dijo Bella riendo-¡Estamos juntos!-

-Para siempre lo vamos a estar-dije convencido

La expresión de Bella cambio y me miro con tristeza mientras se separaba de mí

-No podemos…Edward no puedo-

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque justo ahora que estamos juntos!-le grite enfadado

-¡Porque no quiero que Aro te lastime! ¡No soportaría verte sufrir como él hizo sufrir a los ángeles que atrapábamos!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bella…no nos hara daño…-

-No pienso arriesgarte…-

-Esto no esta a discusión Bella…no te pongas con actitud de mártir TE AMO ¡Que no puedes ver que no me puedo alejar de ti!- le espete mientras la miraba con dolor

-Edward…-susurró con dolor mientras acariciaba mi rostro-Yo…-

-No digas babosadas-dije serio

-No he dicho nada-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-No…pero estoy seguro que pensabas hacerlo-

-No puedes leerme la mente-me recordó con dulzura

-Ja pero puedo leer tus ojos-dije juntando mi frente con la suya

-Edward…-dijo Bella con temor-El papa…-

Los dos volteamos viendo como una ambulancia se llevaba al papa hacia el hospital…Bella y yo en forma de humanos fuimos detrás de el papa…ahora nos podía ver…ahora podíamos hablar con él…de la mano llegamos al hospital donde tenían al papa en estado de emergencia, suspire y bese el tope de su cabeza

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún hotel?- pregunte

-Por favor…si volvemos a sus hombros…el…el sabrá que estoy ahí-susurró

-¿Dónde te puede ver?- le pregunte

-Siempre…pero cuando me transformo en humana no puede verme…al menos que regrese al cementerio…-

-¿Cómo que al cementerio?-pregunte confundido

-El parque donde me encontraste la ves después de nuestra pelea…es un cementerio…en ese lugar puede ver todos mis movimientos pero lo bueno es que ahora estoy contigo lejos de ahí…Aro no se enterara-

-No te dejare sola nunca mas Bella ¿Entendiste? No lo hare-dije abrazándola con fuerza

-Se que no lo harás…confió en ti-murmuró contra mi cuello

-Si…al igual que yo en ti-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella y la besaba

Nuestras lengua se enroscaron desencadenando una lucha por ver quien dominaba a quien Bella suspiro mientras se aferraba mis cabellos acariciándolos mientras yo la apretaba mas contra mí y acariciaba su espalda…nos separamos para respirar y Bella sonrió mientras yo le sonreía torcidamente y acariciaba su nariz con la mía

-Creo que si necesitamos un hotel-susurre al escuchar todos los pensamientos de las personas que habían presenciado nuestro beso

Bella rió y de la mano fuimos corriendo hacía el hotel, ya mañana visitaríamos al papa…cuando llegamos al hotel pedimos una reservación pero…oh sorpresa…no contábamos con dinero…pero en eso a Bella se le ocurrió una idea

-Podemos ir a mi casa…esta cerca-dijo sonriente

-Es una buena idea…-concorde con ella

Fuimos de la mano a casa de Bella…nos sabíamos el camino de memoria…cuando llegamos Bella se quedo viendo su casa con nostalgia mientras veía como una lágrima caía por sus sonrojadas mejillas, yo me acerque a ella y se la quite mientras Bella me sonreía intentando ocultar su tristeza

-¿Segura que quieres entrar?- le pregunte tomándola de la mano

-Si…me siento segura aquí…contigo-susurró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

-No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte decir eso…-susurre juntando mi frente con la suya

-Edward….-susurró mientras me miraba

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-Yo…si mañana o algún otro día no sobrevivimos no quiero morir sin hacer algo antes…-

-No vamos a morir…ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte sonriente-¿Por qué estas sonrojada?-

-Mejor no…-susurró

-Bella…-le dije sonriente-Dime…-

-No-

-¿Por favor?- pedí haciendo un puchero

-Quiero dormir contigo…-susurró roja

-Claro amor….-

-No me entiendes…quiero…quiero que hagamos el amor Edward-susurró

Y me puse de todos los tonos posibles…hacer el amor…con mi Bella….

-Pero amor….-susurre sonrojado

-Por favor Edward-pidió sonrojada-Quiero estar contigo en todas las maneras posibles…-

-Bella….sabes lo que esto significa ¿Verdad?- le pregunte serio acercándome a ella

-Significa que este lazo que nos unirá después de que lo hagamos será tan grande que….Aro lo vera…-susurró

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le pregunte de nuevo

-Claro que si Edward-dijo mirándome fijamente-Espere mucho para esto…-

Nervioso tome a Bella de la mano y juntos entramos a su casa…no había cambiado mucho…estaba intacta solo que sucia….Bella sin decir nada tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación, ahí nerviosa me miró y al ver como cerraba la puerta se mordió su labio como cuando estaba nerviosa…

-No tiene que pasar nada que no quieras-susurre nervioso

-Quiero que pase todo contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y con sus temblorosas manos me quitaba la camiseta

La ayude a quitármela mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le quitaba la remera que traía, Bella se sonrojo y rió tontamente al igual que yo, nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos seguíamos desvistiendo…hasta quedar en ropa interior….al quedarnos así Bella se sonrojo mas que yo mientras los dos nos abrazábamos intentando escondernos de la vista del otro…

-Creo que para hacer esto tenemos que mirarnos…-susurre con una risa

-Esto que hicimos ha sido muy estúpido-

-Podemos parar…-ofrecí sonrojado

-No hablo de esto…hablo de tu sabes de escondernos-dijo sonrojada

-Ah…-dije y luego junto con Bella me eche a reír

-Esto es algo raro….-dije riendo

-La situación en si es rara…un ángel y un demonio haciendo el amor?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu no eres un demonio-dije serio-Nunca lo fuiste…-

-Hice cosas malas Edward-susurró con dolor-Muy malas…-

-Pero te arrepientes de ellas-dije acariciando su mejilla

-Mate personas….hice que se odiaran…hice que la avaricia dominara a la gente y eso me hacia feliz….-

-No fue tu culpa Bella….borraron tu memoria amor-

-Aun así….no te merezco Edward-dijo con dolor

-¿Qué tu no me mereces? Por dios Bella…tu eres la que debería ser el ángel aquí-

-Sabes que no es cierto-dijo desviando su hermosa mirada

-Solamente dime algo…¿Me amas?-

-Si pero…-intento replicar pero la calle besándola

Hasta que sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos capte que estábamos en ropa interior y a punto de hacer el amor…Bella respondió con fuerza a mi beso y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo sin dejar de besarla la llevaba a la cama.

Ahí la deposite y empecé a llenarla de besos todo su hermoso cuerpo…con cuidado fui quitando sus calzones mientras ella reía y acariciaba mis brazos…no supe bien en que momento quedamos desnudos…pero no me importo, su cuerpo junto al mío y yo penetrándola con cuidado fue lo mejor que he tenido en mi existencia…nuestros cuerpos se complementaban, parecían hechos el uno para el otro y descubrí que lo eran…ahora no éramos ni un ángel ni un demonio simplemente éramos dos seres que se amaban con locura y se lo estaban demostrando mutuamente….y por fin Bella y yo llegamos a nuestro primer orgasmo juntos…me deje caer sobre ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente con sus hermosos dedos…toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable, me había quedado sin palabras…

-Te amo…Edward-susurro Bella sonriente

-Te amo-concorde con ella mientras la besaba tiernamente

-No nos separaremos nunca ¿verdad?-me pregunto abrazaba a mi

-Nunca más Bella…nunca más mi ángel…ya no mas-jure mientras escuchaba su acompasada respiración y me dejaba llevar por el sueño que me consumía…

* * *

¿Les gusto? lo amaron?¡ merezco review?


End file.
